An Angel's Tears
by TheProphetOfWeasels
Summary: An Angel pulls Constantine from Hell and in return, gives up her right as an Angel. She appears on Earth in Zed's house and has no idea of who she is. When asked what name she wants, she replies with "Constantine" in immediate. So what happens when she actually meets John Constantine? Discovering the past of an Angel may be easier than you think...
1. Waking Up

"_I can't move. I can't sit up." _

"_Father, why can't I get up and move? Tell me."_

"_Father! Stop it!"_

She had been a good Angel.

Amazingly good.

Perfectly so.

"_Stop it Father!"_

"_I beg you!"_

"_Stop it!"_

She asked for this.

Believe it or not.

She asked for this torture.

"_Father, I think I'm paralyzed."_

"_I can't feel my body!"_

"_Why?"_

He would never condemn his own child.

He hated every moment of this.

Don't think He wanted to do this.

"_Brother? "_

"_Gabriel?"_

"_Is that you?"_

...And neither did I.

She's my baby Sister.

I love her.

"_Brother! Help me! Please!"_

"_Make it stop!"_

"_My wings!"_

I can't stop the tears.

I can't stop HER tears.

Nor can I stop mine.

"_They're gone!"_

"_BROTHER!"_

"_MY WINGS! THEY'RE GONE!"_

I watched with glazed over eyes of caramel as the blood dripped down her pale back.

More tears fell from both our eyes.

"Father." I whisper. "Make the pain stop for her. Make it quick."

"_Brother? Where am I going?"_

"_Why won't you talk to me?"_

"_Am I no longer your Sister?"_

Father's voice boomed through Heaven.

**"Our protection; you shall always have."**

Beside me, I saw her friends grieving.

"_Brother?"_

"_Why is this happening?"_

"_Answer me, Gabriel! Please!" _

"I love you, Ananchel."

"I'll protect you."

"I'll be there."

"_Help me now Brother!" _

"_Please!"_

"_I need you!"_

Mental...

Physical...

Emotional...

"_Brother!"_

_"Gabriel!"_

"_Please!"_

I'd never seen so much pain.

Never before had I been forced to watch.

I wanted to die!

"_BROTHER!" _

I wish I could stop it...

"_GABRIEL!"_

I wish I was in her place...

"_PLEASE!"_

I wish I was not the Archangel Gabriel...

* * *

"Hey, are you okay sweetheart?"

She heard a voice.

A voice she didn't recognize.

Her eyes snapped open and she bolted upright, running behind a wall. She was in a house. A house decorated with pictures of a man with blond hair, a brown trench coat and a wonky, loose tie.

Where was she?

She didn't know this place!

Come to think of it, where was a place she knew?

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. I brought you here because you landed on the pavement outside my house and you were still alive but you got really hurt."

The girl poked her head around the door to see a woman with beautiful tanned skin, dark curls for hair, brown eyes, tall and in good shape. She was wearing jeans and a chequered shirt that was covered in a strange black thing. "Who are you?" Her voice was so hoarse with disuse... Either that or she'd been yelling her death wish before she jumped off the building.

She assumed that's what happened.

She couldn't remember.

"My name's Zed and I'll be your host." She joked lightly, causing the girl to lean her head to one side.

"I do not understand that reference." She spoke shyly, her cheeks heating up and the woman - so called Zed - smiled gently.

"It just means I'll be taking care of you." This received a nod in slight understanding. "Come on. Sit down."

Who was she to deny her host?

Sitting down on the bed, she admired Zed's drawings. This caught Zed's attention and she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah... About that."

The girl put a drawing she was holding down and looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, Zed. I should not have observed your wonderous work without your permission. Forgive me."

"Oh no sweetheart!" Zed sat in front of her and cupped her cheeks. "You've done nothing wrong! I was just about to apologize for the mess."

"It is quite alright." She furrowed her brow. "I'm positive I've seen worse. I just have to remember." At this, Zed's eyes widened.

"Speaking of which: what do you remember?"

"Nothing except how to think, speak, move and all the other natural reflexes in your body. I don't know my name, height, last name, my parents, any siblings, where I work - if I did or even where am I." She bowed her head and ran a hand over her golden hair that was in a tight bun with braids. "Who am I, Zed?"

"Well, from what I can gather, you've got amnesia. It's what happens normally when you bump your head hard and kind of jumbles your brain so you don't remember anything. All we have to do is work together to find out who you are!" Zed clapped happily and the girl smiled. "You need a name for now. Until you remember your old one. Can you think of any you like?"

"Constantine." That was the first name that came to her head. It was immediate and the name sent a strange - but not unpleasant - feeling go through her small frame of a body. Zed nodded slowly in thought, then swayed her head from side to side in movements which reminded her of a Snake. **(A/N: Can you tell I'm a fan of 'Cats'?)**

"Alright. 'Constantine' it is." Zed smiled slightly. "Bit of an unusual name. It's got a righteous feel to it. I like it."

"Thank you." A blush rose to Constantine's cheeks and she awkwardly rocked her shoulders. Another one of Zed's art piece's caught her eye. It was the handsome man again with flames coming from his hands and warding off shadows around him. Darkness flicked across the brick walls and he had a smirk on his face. He looked so powerful and pulled together. "Zed, may I hold that art piece? I rather like it." Constantine pointed to the piece with a wanting looking in her eyes.

The woman in question followed Constantine's small finger to the picture and nodded. She picked it up (along with her video camera) and handed it to the younger female. Zed pressed _'Record' _on the device and filmed the amnesia-stricken woman as she looked at the picture like it belonged to a God. Zed watched as she ghosted her fingers over his face, body, flames... Everything. She never touched it, in case she ruined it. Constantine was about 23 - by Zed's guess, with a small and frail looking frame and was about 5"5 at most. Her curves were small but well made and she could easily go under cover as a child if she wore the right clothes. She was dressed in a knee length white dress with puffy sleeves with a golden waist-coat type of jacket over the top that seemed to work as a form of corset and she had no shoes on. Her hair was a bright gold and reflected of the sun: making her have halo. Her eyes were a strange mix of melted caramel with flecks of shining silver when you looked directly at them. Her speech was also strange: it was old-fashioned, confused, blunt and rather endearing now Zed thought about it. "Constantine?" She asked with the camera still rolling and the girl in question broke her gaze away from the picture and to her new house mate.

"Yes, Zed?" Constantine blinked slightly. "Is there anything you need?" Her eyes focused on the device in Zed's hand. "If you don't mind me asking... What is that strange black thing you are holding?" Zed laughed slightly at her naive innocence - a trait that was probably going to become a personal favourite - and smiled at the younger girl.

"This is a Video Camera. You press a button and it takes in everything you point it at and saves it forever." She explained and Constantine's jaw dropped.

"It stops time?" Constantine shook her head. "How amazing..."

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns?

Hope you enjoyed!

I thoroughly enjoyed writing it!

Review if you like it!

Follow/Favourite if you really like it (or love it)

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhliiingggssss!

0^0 Weasel!


	2. Charcoal Walls

**3 Months Later:**

Constantine had begun progress in her remembrance of who she was before. She remembered that her last name was 'Novak', she worked in the local library and that she had a Tabby Cat named Sunny who had passed away a few months before Zed found her. She went through a break up with a man named Gary and she had an older brother named Cas. _"What's with names in your family beginning with 'C'?" _Zed asked in joke and Constantine had given her a full hypothesis on why her parents may have used just 'C's to name their children.

Although, this remembrance did nothing to distract Constantine from constantly admiring every new drawing of the man Zed did. It didn't matter that Zed was getting frustrated with the fact that she hadn't a clue who this man was; Constantine never got bored of watching the "beautiful" man - as she called him - in different poses with different agendas to complete.

Little did they know, that they were both to meet this mystery man...

* * *

"Okay sweetheart, I'm just going to go to the shops and get a few things." Zed spoke from the front door and Constantine looked up slowly from that same drawing she'd been admiring for the past hour

"Alright Zed." Constantine smiled softly. "Just don't take too long please. I don't believe I can cope with being alone for a lengthy amount of time." Her eyes went drawn back to the art she was holding and a little blush came over her cheeks. "He's a very handsome man, Zed. Do you know each other well? Past lovers?"

"No, not at all!" Zed's face went red with embarrassment as Constantine looked at her strangely. "I'll tell you about how I draw these drawings later, okay? When I get back."

"Very well." Constantine nodded her understanding with focused eyes.

Zed darted out the door and Constantine decided to explore her new home. She slowly moved her tiny legs off the tall bed and carefully placed her feet on the floor, her skirt bouncing gently as she left the safety of the warm bed. Brushing her skirt slightly, Constantine began to wander around the small flat with her golden eyes wide with wonder as she admired every single drawing individually around the entire living area: running her finger just above each piece of art her eyes fell upon.

Constantine danced out of the way of the art pieces on the floor; picking them up and placing them in safer places so they would not be trodden over and ruined. "I will never quite understand how Zed can just leave them all over the floor. It's like she wants them to get ruined... Does she not admire her amazing work?"

_"Anna.." _A voice called through her head sharply and Constantine began to feel drowsy. She stumbled back to the bed and tripped over Zed's charcoal: landing face first in a very gracefully lump on the floor. Her hand lifted up and gripped the mattress tightly. _"Anna!"_ She blacked out.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight..." John Constantine began as he walked beside Zed to her apartment. "You've been drawing me for a few months with no idea who I am. You've got a mysterious woman living with you that no one's even heard of but she remembers that she worked locally."

"Yep. Pretty much." Zed shrugged as they began to climb the stairs. "Don't forget that your last name is what she wanted to be called."

"Wait a minute." John took Zed's arm and turned her to face him. "She took my last name as a first name in her amnesia."

"I asked what she wanted to be called until she remembered her name and she immediately said 'Constantine'." Zed shrugged again with a confused face. "I'm just as confused as you are, but I just rolled with it." She sighed. "Time for the Constantine's to meet. I will warn you, she can't help but speak the truth."

* * *

They entered the room to find Constantine drawing a very large picture on Zed's wall in charcoal. Zed started forward, but John grabbed her arm again. "Don't. It might be a memory or something like you have. Has she shown any signs of being Physic abilities?"

"I don't think so..."

"Well, I think that's changed now..."

Constantine backed up from the wall and fell back onto the bed to let all see what she'd drawn on the wall. On the wall was two men: one was dressed very similar to John with shirt dark hair and the brightest blue eyes they had ever seen. The other had dark skin in a turtle neck, silver jacket with dark jeans and had bright golden eyes. John tensed.

Underneath the baby blue eyed man was a name that made Zed gasp. _"Castiel"_

"Cas..."

* * *

Opening her eyes, Constantine saw Zed standing over her with a concerned face. "Zed?" Light came into the elder woman's eyes. "What happened? Did something put me to bed?"

"No sweetheart. John! Get in here! She's awake!" Constantine cringed every time Zed yelled. Her apartment-mate smiled apologetically down at her as footsteps were heard from the bathroom. Turning her head, Constantine came face to face with the man she'd been admiring from paintings.

"You managed to find him, Zed? Wonderful!"

John shot her a look. "Listen love, I'm more concerned about that piece of art you managed to pull of on your friend's wall." He looked her over. "Considering how small you are, that must be quite an achievement."

Constantine's cheeks burned red.

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns?

Hope you enjoyed!

I thoroughly enjoyed writing it!

Review if you like it!

Follow/Favourite if you really like it (or love it)

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhliiingggssss!

0^0 Weasel!


	3. Language of Mine

**Previously:**

Opening her eyes, Constantine saw Zed standing over her with a concerned face. "Zed?" Light came into the elder woman's eyes. "What happened? Did something put me to bed?"

"No sweetheart. John! Get in here! She's awake!" Constantine cringed every time Zed yelled. Her apartment-mate smiled apologetically down at her as footsteps were heard from the bathroom. Turning her head, Constantine came face to face with the man she'd been admiring from paintings.

"You managed to find him, Zed? Wonderful!"

John shot her a look. "Listen love, I'm more concerned about that piece of art you managed to pull of on your friend's wall." He looked her over. "Considering how small you are, that must be quite an achievement."

Constantine's cheeks burned red.

* * *

John watched as the small woman's cheeks turned bright red. Her entire face soon looked like a strawberry and she flopped back onto the bed as she buried her face in the pillow. She wriggled slightly - making John's eyes fall on her small backside - before slowly turning her head slightly so one eye was visible. "It's good to meet you."

"You're an innocent one for your age, aren't you?" He inquired with a raised brow, receiving the same look in return from the tiny woman.

"Innocent?"

"Yep, you in a single word, love." He shrugged simply. "Mind telling us how you managed to do this?" He asked as she flipped herself over slowly, staring at him with burning cheeks.

"I do not remember." Constantine took in a breath and gathered up what she remembered. "I was putting all of Zed's artwork in different places so they didn't get stepped on or ruined. All of a sudden, I heard a voice calling the name _Anna _inside of my brain. I felt ill so I went to lie down, but my footing failed me and I fell down." A shaky breath while the other two listened intently. "I felt a wave of something I didn't understand and it made me grip the mattress to steady myself. The voice called again and I fell into darkness..." She gave a tiny smile. "Then I woke up and you two were here."

John signaled to Zed for her to leave and she nodded in worry, heading down the stairs to pick up the rest of the shopping. The trench coat wearing man sat down on the bed opposite the tiny woman with a hard expression. "What do you remember so far? Zed said your suffering from amnesia."

"I don't know what I'm suffering from. If you can call it that. I'm not suffering at all. I'm enjoying my time with Zed and discovering who I was..." A shrug. "I remember I was a Librarian in the Local Library, my last name is Novak, I had a partner named Gary but we went our separate ways." She grinned in a joking manner. "Probably the name." This got her a smile and a laugh, it made her feel very good about herself. She had managed to make him happy. "Also, I had a Cat named Sunny who sadly passed away and an older brother."

Her golden/silver eyes landed on the charcoal on the wall. "Who are they?" She asked with a head cock and John slid off the bed, picking her up like a small child and placed her feet on the floor, letting his hands slip from under her arms. They walked over to the wall and stared at it.

"I know the gold eyed one. His names Manny." He shrugged at her, annoyed at the Angel on the wall. "Annoying." He added with a tiny smile and Constantine laughed softly. Her eyes became trained on the name below the blue eyed man and became squinted.

"What does that say?" She asked - completely serious - and John looked at her as if she had just asked what he looked like.

"You can't read it?" John quirked a brow as she shook her head.

"Not at all."

"It's says _'Castiel'_."

"Castiel?" Her eyes went wide. "My older brother's name was Cas. Maybe it was-"

"A shortened version? Most likely." John studied the men on the wall. "Are you positive that this Castiel bloke is your brother?"

"Positive, John. There is no doubt in my mind." Her eyes were hard and focused on Castiel. An idea came to the Magician's mind and John picked up a piece of charcoal and placed it in her hand.

"How about you try and write Castiel's name?" She nodded in understanding. "See what happens."

Constantine placed the tip of the chalk on the wall and slowly moved around. Zed came back up the stairs and put the shopping down on the floor: watching her friend draw the symbols on the wall. John's eyes followed every single hand movement and his face became more concerned, yet understanding with each stroke of the charcoal. Zed tilted her head in confusion at the large size but small amount of the symbols. The smaller woman stepped back and dropped the charcoal. "It looks nothing like it..." She choked back tears as she looked at the symbols over and over in shame; falling to her knees as little tears fell from her eyes.

Zed ran over and held the smaller woman gently, whispering into her ear how it wasn't her fault. John pursed his lips and made a small nodding movement. "Quite on the contrary, love." He whistled at the symbols as both women looked up at him. Zed cocked her head to the side slightly, while Constantine looked up at him with eyes that were both pained and confused. "That's Enochian: The language of the Angels."

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns?

Hope you enjoyed!

I thoroughly enjoyed writing it!

Review if you like it!

Follow/Favourite if you really like it (or love it)

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhliiingggssss!

0^0 Weasel!


	4. Gold Rush

**Previously:**

**An idea came to the Magician's mind and John picked up a piece of charcoal and placed it in her hand.**

**"How about you try and write Castiel's name?" She nodded in understanding. "See what happens."**

**Constantine placed the tip of the chalk on the wall and slowly moved around. Zed came back up the stairs and put the shopping down on the floor: watching her friend draw the symbols on the wall. John's eyes followed every single hand movement and his face became more concerned, yet understanding with each stroke of the charcoal. Zed tilted her head in confusion at the large size but small amount of the symbols. The smaller woman stepped back and dropped the charcoal. "It looks nothing like it..." She choked back tears as she looked at the symbols over and over in shame; falling to her knees as little tears fell from her eyes.**

**Zed ran over and held the smaller woman gently, whispering into her ear how it wasn't her fault. John pursed his lips and made a small nodding movement. "Quite on the contrary, love." He whistled at the symbols as both women looked up at him. Zed cocked her head to the side slightly, while Constantine looked up at him with eyes that were both pained and confused. "That's Enochian: The language of the Angels."**

* * *

John crossed his arms behind his back as Zed stared down at the tiny blond with amazed eyes. "Angels?" Her voice was bewildered as the smaller woman went into a state that was almost like Zed's vision state. Only her state was of remembrance was that she was staring at the floor, her whole body trembling, her eyes paled over and her skin drained of all colour. John knelt beside her with a hand on her tiny shoulder as he watched her swallow thickly; her mouth in a very thin line.

Her eyes suddenly rolled back into her head and she began to draw symbols on the floor. The elder two followed her movements carefully.

First: Something that looked like a slanted version of an upside down cross with a little 'Y' or 'T' shape coming from the top.

Second: Something that resembled a very fancy, backwards 'E'.

Third: A repeat of the First.

Fourth: She drew a the shape of a Capital 'I' and drew and more compacted fancy, backwards 'E' right beside it, but no so they were touching and it had a strange flick shape in between the two curves.

Fifth: The blond drew a resemblance of a 'M' and drew a horizontal, thick line where the two bumps joined together at a point

Sixth: A Right angle in the form of a top right hand corner

Seventh: This was simply a 'C' shape with two small lines coming out from the middle of the curve.

The charcoal fell from Constantine's hand and she collapsed into John's chest; her breathing steady and perfectly normal. Her eyes soon opened as their normal colour, the colour flooded back to her cheeks in a blush as she shot out of John's arms when she realized where she was. Constantine let out a small breath and looked at the writing on the floor with a furrowed brow.

Zed looked at John with an expecting expression. "What does it say?"

"It reads 'Ananchel', as in the Angel of Grace in the Bible." He explained as he looked at the other blond in the room. Her eyes were now focused back on Castiel with a slight amount of tears. "What did you remember?" John asked in a surprisingly soft voice and he immediately frowned at his voice. Zed snorted slightly, while her room mate sighed.

"It was when I was a very young child..." Constantine began. "At least, the girl looked like me. I was about five and Cas told me to go and get some milk for a new pet we had and I ran of to get it. When I collected it, I began to walk back to Cas with absolute care not to spill any of it on the way; I wanted everything to be perfect." She sighed again. "I tripped over my own feet and the milk went everywhere."

"Wow." Zed spoke when Comstantine stopped for a moment. "Does Heaven need anyone for jobs to carry things?" She joked with a light heart and making Constantine laugh slightly.

"Well, they most certainly won't hire me... But, spilling the milk isn't what upset me. It was the fact that I had failed my brother. The one I supposedly looked up too."

"Zed." John's voice drew their attention. "Can you manage to leave name stealer alone for a few hours or can she come with us?"

"Depends on where we're going." Came the older woman's simple reply.

"Somewhere safe with a friend of mine who can help with input. It'll help figure out just what's going on with our friend here."

Zed bolted up and dragged John out of the room and shut the door: leaving Constantine watching them with a very confused expression. Once she couldn't hear either of them, Zed whispered harshly, "What the hell do you mean?"

"I mean what I said."

"Sure, there's something weird going on; I'll admit that. But she only has amnesia."

"And that 'amnesia' has allowed to her to write perfect Enochian language that's meant for either summoning or contacting Angels?" John shot her a look. "I'll tell you something right now. That girl is either not human or had some very non humam relatives. She's got an aura of pure gold. Literally. Do you know how many times I've seen a pure gold aura in my life?"

"No idea."

"Once." John pointed at the wall to were he guessed Constantine would be on the other side. "And that's her. If we don't get her somewhere safe, creatures you don't ever want to meet will be coming for her from everywhere. Do you want that?"

"Of course not but-"

A white light shone through the gaps in the doorframe and made them both freeze. A strong, masculine voice followed a split second after. "You summoned me, Anachel?"

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns?

Hope you enjoyed!

I thoroughly enjoyed writing it!

Review if you like it!

Follow/Favourite if you really like it (or love it)

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhliiingggssss!

0^0 Weasel!


	5. Safe Place

**Previously:**

**John shot her a look. "I'll tell you something right now. That girl is either not human or had some very non humam relatives. She's got an aura of pure gold. Literally. Do you know how many times I've seen a pure gold aura in my life?"**

**"No idea."**

**"Once." John pointed at the wall to were he guessed Constantine would be on the other side. "And that's her. If we don't get her somewhere safe, creatures you don't ever want to meet will be coming for her from everywhere. Do you want that?"**

**"Of course not but-"**

**A white light shone through the gaps in the doorframe and made them both freeze. A strong, masculine voice followed a split second after. "You summoned me, Anachel?"**

* * *

**Constantine's P.O.V:**

* * *

I stared up at the tall man in a dirty trench coat and suit. He had fair skin, stubble (is that what they call it) dark hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen in my life... From what I remember. They looked awfully familiar and I saw how similar he looked to the Castiel on the wall. Rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands, I cleared away any signs of being tired and stared intently at the man who had appeared before me. What was it he called me earlier? Anachel? Isn't that what John had said I'd written on the wall? Anachel? The Angel of Grace. The language was... What was it? Enochian? The language of the Angels?

More importantly, how did I know such a language if this was true? Surely that kind of language should not be known to people on Earth. Not without consequence. I was sure of that. This man before me had appeared from nowhere in a rather blinding white light and had made me rub my eyes quite viciously to help me see again.

* * *

**Castiel's POV:**

* * *

The way she looked at me. It made me feel... Confused? Is that the word? I'm not quite sure on these dangerous things called 'emotions' as humans called them. I was never one for learning how I felt as I was never one for acting on my feelings.

As she stared up at me, the colour of her eyes reminded me of Gabriel. The golden solid with the silver flecks that shone brightly in the massive ball of gas called the 'Sun' on Earth. All this meeting did was remind me of what I had to give her and then leave as soon as I possibly could to prevent trouble being caused around the woman. "I cannot stay..." I paused; trying to find the right word for this situation. "Pledge you a gift." I gave her a quick smile before I pulled a thin, medium sized box from a pocket inside my coat and placed it down before her small knees. "Farewell, small woman." She must have noticed that I was avoiding using her name (not that I knew the name she had now) as she raised a delicate brow.

I vanished with the sounds of fluttering wings; leaving the three other adults alone and the unopened box by her knees.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:  
**

* * *

"You alright, love?" John asked casually as he lit a cigarette by an open window; looking directly at the golden blond. The young, pretty woman in question blinked a few times before turning her head to face the Magician. Her golden eyes were brightened by the sun and the silver flecks were brought out by the gold; adding more colour and captivation to her unique, innocent spark. John resisted a smile as the woman tilted her head to the side slightly in confusion at the cigarette.

"I'm recovering? Is that the right word?" He nodded his response as he took a long drag from the death stick. "What is that John?" She asked sweetly and genuinely confused. "Why does it release smoke? Is it, perhaps, your own personal fire?"

John quirked a quick smile, making Constantine's cheeks pinken slightly, before finishing the tobacco stress-reliever. "It's called a cigarette, love. It's used to calm my levels of stress and to help me forget bad times." That didn't come out how he had planned in the dark cavern that was his tortured brain, but he hoped it got the message across. An idea came to his head and pulled out an cigarette from the packet. "Want one?"

"No thank you, John." She quickly spoke and put up her hands. He gave a satisfied smile and nodded his head, putting it back.

"Good girl."

Constantine nodded, happy she made him smile and gained approval, before she pulled back Zed's duvet: taking out a painting and jumping up slightly to sit on the bed. _'Cute...' _Came a thought in John's head. This woman reminded him that innocence and purity still existed in this screwed up world. There was always some light. Even if that light was only about 5"3.

He watched as she admired the drawing in her tiny hands, never actually touching whatever the art was as her left hand ran over it, as if she was trying to gain something from it. Her eyes flicked up to him, cheeks reddening when she caught him looking at her. John being John, he didn't look away. From his position at the window, John could only see the black cardboard the drawing was mounted on and could only guess what it was. The woman on the bed smiled at the work in her delicate hands; her eyes still continually going between him and the art. Eventually, she seemed satisfied. "Zed is a very good artist, John."

"I can see that." He replied. The drawings of himself all over the house still unsettling him. Not that he wasn't sarcastically flattered, because he was, but it was still creepy. He had seen creepy, just in varied situations and this was not one.

"She captures you very well, I think." Constantine nodded to herself, smiling up at the Magician. "This one has always taken my interest. I'm not quite sure why, but it has." She turned the art around so John could see the one she was holding. It was the first art piece she had picked out when she had arrived: flames around his hands, his stance tall and strong, the emotion in his eyes captured perfectly and how the shadows seemed to move away on fear from the Magician. John remembered that night. Deciding it was best not to bring it up, he studied the smile on the younger woman: happy and free of any past horrors that she could've faced. That was, until she remembered who she was.

"Yeah, guess it does." John sat down beside the young woman as she set her favourite piece down behind them. Smiling up at the taller man, Constantine tilted her head at his thoughtful expression. "Has your host told you about how she sees these kinds of things?" He asked with raised eyebrow and the woman shook her head as Zed walked past with a smile.

"Everything okay in here?" The older woman asked and Constantine nodded her head; noticing the towel in her arms.

"Yes, Zed. Bath time?" A quick nod from the other woman as she dashed into the bathroom. "Well, that's another two hours before she decides to come out."

"Some women..." John smiled at the small woman and shook his head. "Connie - can I call you that?" A nod was returned. "Okay, Connie. Would it be alright if Zed and I were to... Take you somewhere safe, away from bad people? Until your memory comes back?" _'Although I doubt they'll be what she expects...' _John thought to himself as the petite woman scrunched her face in a very adorable way.

"Have you and Zed... Discussed this thoroughly?" She asked quietly, her eyes now focused on his blond hair. Slowly, she reached her hand up towards the mop of hair. "May I?" She asked sweetly, natural focus and curiosity in her eyes with her mouth in a tiny 'O' shape. The Magician rolled his eyes.

"Go on then." Her tiny hands were immediately buried in his hair, slowly and gently going through it. "Me and Zed had a long discussion about it." Okay fine, it was about five minutes, but it got the point across. He raised his eyes and titled his head: letting Connie continue to play with his hair and letting him see her reactions. Why he was so fascinated with her reactions, he didn't know. John guessed it had something to do with the magnetic pull she had with everyone and, therefore, something to do with whatever the Hell this woman was. She wasn't anything bad or anything that needed to be destroyed, he knew that immediately. So, it left everyone wondering what she could be made of, if that makes any sense. "We decided it would be best for both you and her."

"I see..." She climbed into his lap, her face of pure concentration as she ruffled his hair from the front this time. For a split second, John was frozen in shock/slight horror when she wiggled her hips to comfortable. He grabbed her hips lightly and pushed her back onto his thighs. Not seeming to care as she could still keep her small fingers in his hair. "Who, exactly, will be there in this place of safety?" She asked as John removed her fingers from his hair so she would look at his face. Her hands fell onto her stocking-covered thighs and she gave a tiny, slightly awkward smile.

"I live there, so you'll have me there. My best mate, Chas, is there most of the time when he isn't with his daughter and, according to Zed, I don't know whether she's told you yet, but she's moving closer to the safe place." John said that last sentence with slight annoyance.

"This safe place sounds nice. Where is it?"

"In a secluded, pretty forest and it's a rather nice mill house." He saw the lights appear in Connie's eyes and knew he had her. He'd made it sound as nice as possible, as he knew that an innocent, cute and amnesic woman wouldn't want to be somewhere that scared her.

"It sounds wonderful, John!" She smiled and reached up her hands again, indicating to his hair. He smiled and nodded, making her grin and quickly buried her hands in his hair again. "Will you tell me how Zed sees things now?"

"In the car, love." He brushed to fingers along her golden fringe and made her giggle like a child. "We have a lot to talk about..." _'However much she won't like it...' _John thought to himself: eying the box that she'd been given and to the charcoaled men on the wall.

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns?

Hope you enjoyed!

I thoroughly enjoyed writing it!

Review if you like it!

Follow/Favourite if you really like it (or love it)

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhliiingggssss!

0^0 Weasel!


	6. Anac-

**enny: omfg. thxs so much 4 updating i am luving this story, but is it keanu reves constantine or the other constantine **

**My Response: It pleases me that you are enjoying this so much ^^ it is the comic book/TV show Constantine. I apologise if this causes a problem with your enjoyment of this story xxxxxx**

* * *

**Previously:**

**"It sounds wonderful, John!" She smiled and reached up her hands again, indicating to his hair. He smiled and nodded, making her grin and quickly buried her hands in his hair again. "Will you tell me how Zed sees things now?"**

**"In the car, love." He brushed to fingers along her golden fringe and made her giggle like a child. "We have a lot to talk about..." _'However much she won't like it...' _John thought to himself: eying the box that she'd been given and to the charcoaled men on the wall**

* * *

John had called Chas a few beats after their conversation had ended. They had spent the time packing things that Connie had collected over the (what Connie had guessed) half a year that she had lived in the building with the woman she considered her best friend. Not having been taught, Connie didn't exactly have the best time judgement. As previously mentioned, it had actually only been a quarter of a year: half of what she thought. Connie didn't actually have that many things: just clothes (counting shoes) for day and bed, undergarments, unopened bath utensils and the newly-acquired rectangular box she had been given. Connie hadn't yet opened the box, feeling it wouldn't be the right time, and just held it in her arms as everyone else packed her three suitcases into the cab. John and Connie sat in the back, Zed took her own car and Cas began to drive them to their destination.

Connie sat quietly and began to run her small, gloved hands all over the box slowly as John chatted away to Chas about some kind of map which lead them to certain locations. She wasn't exactly listening to them, drawn to the box for some reason, and had been concentrating on the box intensely. As always, there was always a part of her mind that wondered who she was before all of this. Silently, she thought about all that had happened in the space of the time of this day: she had met John Constantine, met her brother who appeared through white light and the sound of feathers, got given a special box from this magic brother, found out she somehow knew the language of the Angels, ruined Zed's wall, collapsed and had yet to figure out why the name 'Anna' had such a massive effect. Perhaps it was her Mother's name. Her sister's, maybe? Either way, she would have to try and find this 'Anna' person at some point. The reason Connie thought that the name couldn't be her's was due to the fact that it rung no bells in her head and triggered no memories at all for her. From what Connie had read, you were also supposed to recognize your name the older you got. Nothing made much sense in her head right now: just that she swore to remember Castiel's face in hopes of seeing him again.

"Connie." John's voice snapped her out of her bubble of thoughts. The tiny woman turned and smiled at the Magician.

"Yes, John?" Connie tilted her head. "Are you going to tell me about how Zed see things now?" She closed her mouth and blew air into her cheeks; making them blow up to resemble a chipmunk with a mouth full of food. John messed up her fringe and nodded.

"Sure am." He rolled up his window and leaned back against his seat. Connie watched and tried to mimic the man as much as possible. John turned his head and refrained a snort at the small woman's expression. It was one of expectancy and he knew there was no way around tell her most of things he had figured out. It wouldn't hurt her to not know a few things, would it? He let out a breath and began to speak to the younger woman. "Look, Zed's a form of seer. Do you know what that means?"

"No, John. Elaborate, if you wish." Connie began to play with her fringe; just brushing her fingers against it. John raised a brow, have a slight suspicion that the young woman knew damn well what he meant. It seemed to John that she may know more than she let on. He rubbed his forehead and sighed again.

"A seer is someone who sees visions of moments that are going to occur. It can be to do with people, objects, scenarios..." Connie nodded her understanding and slowly put the closest hand to Constantine in his hair; rubbing it back and forth. She smiled and enjoyed the soft feeling that brushed against her fingers. She sighed in contentment and John practically rolled his eyes; there was no way he would get anything through to her like this. _'Guess it'll just have to wait 'till everything dies down.' _His eyes once again landed on the box and he frowned slightly in thought on how he could get her to open it. There were a couple of ways... He could ask her flat out, use his charms, use magic if the worst came or he could simply ask Zed to ask her. He weighed out each method in his head - trying to decide which one would be most effective - when he felt a few light tugs on his hair. His eyes met Connie's and she grinned brightly at him.

"We have arrived at the location, John." Connie looked out of the window and nodded to herself. "This looks like a wonderful place, John. You were correct about the beauty of this place."

They all climbed out of their respective cars and the men helped Connie with her luggage first. Clearly thinking that she didn't have enough strength in her tiny body in order to carry anything remotely heavy. Connie smiled at their thoughtfulness but walked over to Zed and took her roll-along suitcase. She watched in fascination as both wheels rolled identically together; simultaneously moving together in order to do the job they had been assigned. Connie wondered to herself if there was any other existing objects that could move so perfectly together to be in sync with one enough.

As everyone walked into the house, Connie practically skipped down the spiral staircase and began to look around from the couch. She noted the corridor which appeared to have many doors running down either side, the large mirror which had a very odd feeling to it and the large map on the table. Her strangely coloured eyes kept flicking between those three areas and only stopped when a large hand was placed on her shoulder. "John?" She asked and she turned around. She was certainly surprised when she didn't see the Magician, but a tall, dark skinned man with bright golden eyes.

Immediately, Connie remembered this man from her art piece on Zed's wall. "John told me about you." The man just coyly smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm going to say he only told you his personal feelings towards me." Connie nodded and noticed her companions were frozen like their blood had turned to ice. Worry built in her small body and a strange burning began to form in her throat. Who was this person? Was he like Castiel? Or something darker? "I thought as much. John isn't the type to actually explain beings like you and me."

"I don't understand that reference." Connie tilted her head slightly and raised a brow. Immediately, Manny was reminded of Castiel. But, what she had said he'd baffled him slightly and he didn't let it show on his face. Surely she had to be playing with him. She had to know what she was!

"Anac-" He started before a welcome voice hit her ears.

"Manny!" John's voice echoed through the house. Connie wondered how he'd broken out of the strange man's hold. The Magician walked over and placed Connie behind him for protection. He didn't know what Manny wanted from the woman. Connie's cheeks flushed bright red and her small hands gripped his trench coat. John's eyes glared ever-so-slightly and every feature on his face seemed to harden. "Leave her alone."

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns?

Hope you enjoyed!

I thoroughly enjoyed writing it!

Review if you like it!

Follow/Favourite if you really like it (or love it)

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhliiingggssss!

0^0 Weasel!


	7. Taken

**Previously:**

**"I don't understand that reference." Connie tilted her head slightly and raised a brow. Immediately, Manny was reminded of Castiel. But, what she had said he'd baffled him slightly and he didn't let it show on his face. Surely she had to be playing with him. She had to know what she was!**

**"Anac-" He started before a welcome voice hit her ears.**

**"Manny!" John's voice echoed through the house. Connie wondered how he'd broken out of the strange man's hold. The Magician walked over and placed Connie behind him for protection. He didn't know what Manny wanted from the woman. Connie's cheeks flushed bright red and her small hands gripped his trench coat. John's eyes glared ever-so-slightly and every feature on his face seemed to harden. "Leave her alone."**

* * *

Connie continued to quiver behind the taller male as she squeezed her eyes shut; desperate to try and wish this odd man away. Gripping John's trench coat with enough force to make her knuckles turn white, Connie buried her face as far as possible between John's shoulder blades and began chanting quietly to herself that this was all a dream. She had no idea why he was here, what he wanted from her or even what he was; but she wanted him gone forever. This man with odd eyes terrified the small woman more than anything Connie could remember... Which, in all fairness, wasn't exactly much. "Relax, John." The voice was almost amused, now he had overcome his shock, apparently. Connie couldn't see any part of the current situation that could possibly be humorous to this man.

"Not until you leave." John stood his ground and Connie built up the courage to look briefly over his shoulder. It was definitely the man from her wall painting; there was no doubting about that. He was dressed the same, with the same strange yellow eyes, the skin, the hair and that look she could see that shook her.

"I'll leave when I'm finished, John." The Angel spoke calmly; eyes locked on the small female. "I just want to have a chat with her."

"I'm still here, you know." Connie muttered quietly and John nodded.

"We know that, love. Try and stay out of the conversation-" Connie went to interrupt when John quickly cut her off. "We'll talk about this later."

"Okay..." She fell silent and John walked her to the couch; sitting her down and walking back over to Manny.

"Listen, mate." He started; putting his hands back in his coat pockets. "She ain't in the mood for conversation. She's got no idea who the hell you are, you've scared her half to death by just being here - not even mentioning you're dramatic entrance - and you really think she wants to sit down over tea and have a chat?" He shook his head. "You've got a twisted sense of what's gonna happen if you did. Are Angel's so used to getting what they want that they assume they'll always get it?"

"You don't-"

"You're an Angel?" Connie asked from the couch; eyes now shining slightly. They were glowing with a soft innocence and a need to know the answer. Manny smiled - making his whole face soften and look far less scary to the woman - and nodded.

"That's right."

"Is Castiel an Angel too?" Connie got up and quickly grabbed the box Castiel had given her from the table; sitting down again and looked expectantly at the man.

"Yes he is." The Angel smiled again. "Very clever." Seeing John's eyes flicking quickly between them and his face slowly contorting into thought and awe; Manny nodded his goodbyes. "I'm sure you can figure out the rest." With that, the Angel vanished and everything unfroze.

... Leaving a very confused little woman in his wake.

* * *

Around a week later, Connie had settled in rather well to the get-away place. She had her own bedroom, lots of room to run around in and got to see the only people she knew any time she wanted. Out of them all, Connie had to admit that Chas had all of her attention at the moment. Recently, she had discovered that he could come back from the dead due to the number of souls inside his body and every time he died, one soul left him. Completely fascinated by this, Connie had spent most of her time drilling him with questions of every kind to try and figure out how the spell John had cast was still working and how it affected Chas's life. The man didn't seem to mind much. Usually he just laughed, patted her head and told her he didn't know the answer. She had discovered that Chad really didn't know much about what had happened, so she decided she would leave him be and ask John about it. He put the spell on his friend in the first place. He had to know more about it than Chas did. But yes, she liked Chas. She like sitting down and listening to him tell stories about his family, the adventures he had taken with John and she just genuinely liked listening to him talk. He had a very soothing voice, in her opinion.

As she walked out of her room - dressed in skin tight blue jeans, a white button up shirt along with white dolly shoes - and into the main area, she spied John and Chas sitting either side of the odd map she had only seen once before. They were discussing something with serious expressions, while Zed was absentmindedly smiling; swaying slightly from side-to-side and her hands were flat out like she was touching something. Connie made the decision that Zed was having one of her visions John had told her about - deciding also just to leave her to it - and sat down at the only other available chair at the table. The men both gave her a nod to show they had seen her and went right back to what they were discussing. Looking at the map with confused eyes, Connie noticed that the markers were done in blood and she swallowed bile at the sight. Who in God's good name had done this? Blood for markers? Were they insane? "Don't worry, Con." Chas patted her head lightly. Could they make her name any shorter? "The person who did this was fully consent to do so." He must've seen the horror on her small face.

"The markers show were the main spots of dark spirits will show up in the future." John continued after his friend. "Very helpful, actually. We had to use blood or the map would never work."

"How do you know where to go?" She questioned lightly. "The blood's dried up."

"Yes, but-" Chas started, but cut himself off when Zed suddenly whipped around; rubbing her covered arms.

"It's cold..."

* * *

It took a very long while, but Zed had finally convinced John to take her and Connie after her vision. He had particularly funny about the smaller woman - insisting that she would be the one to get hurt the most and that someone would try to take her away - until Zed hit back that it might damn well help Connie to remember other things about who she was. Connie had quickly agreed (plus, she didn't like the idea of staying in the house completely alone as Chas was going to do research and stuff) so she had thrown her arms around the Magician when he had eventually agreed with a very defeated tone. Surely, this had to be some kind of bribery...

When they were driving towards the destination, Connie was looking out of the window and was clutching her box tighter than ever: to the point of white knuckles. Zed looked at Connie through the mirror with a concerned expression. "You okay, sweetie?" Connie's grip loosened and she gave a small smile.

"Yes. Completely fine." Her hands flexed around the box. "I just have the feeling this may come in handy..."

"What do you think it is?" The older woman questioned in curiosity. To be honest, all of them had wondered just what was inside the box; but Connie had refused to open it. Still sticking with the _"I'll know when it's time" _explanation, the others had been a little frustrated with her.

"To be honest with you, I have no idea. It feels powerful..." She muttered, the other two looked back at her (Zed only briefly as she was driving) and John had turned in his seat to face her. "It feels pure..." Then, she fell completely silent as her grip tightened again.

Looking out of the window again, she thought back to what had happened with the golden-eyed Angel. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that he was Angel and, apparently, so was Castiel. Her own brother, who had given her the box. It bewildered her, because she certainly didn't feel like she was an Angel. Maybe her mind was deceiving her again, and she wasn't related to him at all. But then, why did two separate Angel visit her rather close together. One gave her a box that held something very powerful and pure. The other had tried to tell her something. The word _"Anac-" _had stuck with her since it had happened and she couldn't shake the feeling it was very significant to her. It had to be something to do with the name _"Anachel" _that she had written in the language of the Angels. With all of that, she had to have some kind of affiliation with the Angels. No matter what the connection was, Connie would find out about it.

She would make sure of it.

* * *

"John, what are we doing?" Connie questioned and slipped her hands into the coat she was wearing, as John pulled out a very cringe-worthy hand from his bag. Connie leaned back against the wall and looked at the hand with disgust evident on her face.

"Hand of Glory, love." He started; showing both women the hand before continuing. "You take the left hand off a man who's been hanged, pickle it in amniotic fluid for 7 years, say the right incantation and the dead will rise for as long as the candles burn." He turned back and pulled a bag of blood out; making Connie's face little face contort further into something that resembled holding back sickness. "Here." He handed the bag to Zed. "Empty this on the floor."

"Okay." Zed sighed - her tone showing disgust - and Connie let out a shaky breath as John lit the fingertips of the hand on fire, while Zed began squirting the blood all over the floor.

"Hear me most unnameable of Devours..." John began; holding the burning hand out in front of him. "You guard'th the Golden Gateway. I seek an audience with one in your embrace." He finished the incantation and there was nothing but silence for a few, tense seconds. "Come on, old son." John spoke to the lifeless body of Bernie. John's face fell and he began to lower the hand, as Bernie's body shot up from the table with a groan. Connie screamed and ran to Zed as the other bodies in the Morgue sprung to life in the bags and began to fight hopelessly to get out. "Hold this." John commanded. Zed took the burning hand with Connie's arms wrapped around her waist for comfort. "Bernie!" John cried; his hands supporting the reanimated body. "Bernie, it's John! Who did this to you?"

"The voice..." Bernie spoke with a voice from beyond the Grave. Connie let go of Zed as a feeling she couldn't quite describe filled her every pore. The need to put the dead back to rest. "My God... The voice..."

"I-I don't understand, Bernie." John got out. "I don't understand."

"Find the Acetate... So cold." Bernie began to lie back down as Connie walked over to John's side; her eyes glazed over.

"Bring the candle over 'ere!" John cried and Zed obliged. "Closer." He shook the re-dying man gently. "Come on, Bernie. Don't leave me. Give me something else. Give me something else, mate. Come on." John pleaded quietly; the candles all nearly gone.

"Moon Rise..." Was his last words before Bernie lay dead once more. John lied him down and Connie saw him fighting tears. Still in that daze, Connie leaned over and placed two fingers on his forehead - muttering words she had never heard before - kissing her fingertips, placing them again on his forehead and walking away. John had heard her and had zipped up most of the body bag, when Bernie shot up briefly once more - the fingers all on fire again. Everyone turned to see his white eyes glued on the blond woman. "Anachel..." Was all he said. Then he flopped down like a dead fish once more and the fingers all went out.

Snapping out of her daze and feeling vomit forming quickly, the youngest of the three ran out of the damned place as fast as she could; leaving the other two in wonder, confusing and need to know as the sped after her. Connie managed to reach the car - strangely finding it unlocked - and clambered into the backseat: curled up into a tight ball on the seats and clutching her head. _"Anachel..."_ Voices - all masculine - filled her head and she only recognized one. Castiel. It was like they were beckoning her, but, not using her name. At least, the name she knew herself by. _"Anachel..." _That was a voice she recognized from somewhere she couldn't remember. The voice sounded in pain, needy and sounded so damn familiar. That one, powerful voice held such authority and had drowned out the others to the background. _"Anachel!" _He had yelled. Like he was trying to stop her from doing something. _"Please! Hear me!" _

"I hear you..." She muttered - strangely calm - as the other two climbed into the back seats, either side of her. John put his hand out to stop Zed from breaking her trance. Who was this voice?

_"You need to remember who you are." _The voice continued. _"You already know who you are and what you are. Just remember exactly who you are, Anachel." _

"Who are you?"

_"Someone who'll come and see my little sister very soon." _The voice began to get quiet and she felt panic rise. _"I have to leave."_

"No!" They both jumped at her sudden outburst. "You can't leave!"

_"I'm older than you. You can't tell me what to do." _The tone was sudden light with humour and sounded so damn familiar that she could practically see the man's voice. She could picture his smile: a light-hearted, caring smile that was sometimes a playful and mischievous smirk. She saw golden hair, tanned skin and caramel eyes that looked scarily like her own staring at her like a slideshow.

Then, as quickly as the male came, he vanished completely.

* * *

"Right, we need to find a library to follow up on some of Bernie's leads." John started again after the commotion. He had grabbed a drawing pad, charcoal, pencils and colouring pencils from the boot of Zed's truck and given them to the small woman who was now completely silent. They had moved to the front seats when she began to draw what she thought was the man she saw; repeating the name _"Anachel" _over and over again. John had told Zed she was remembering things and they needed to let her do what she needed to do. Just focus on what Bernie had told them. It was apparent that the name 'Connie' would no longer be appropriate and they'd all start calling her Anna, Anne or Anachel. "A voice, an Acetate and.. urm.. Moon Rise, whatever the bloody hell that means." He recalled as the sound of pencil on paper filled the truck. Zed typed away at her phone.

"Well, my guess is _Moon Rise Records_." She stated plainly, showing John the phone. "See, Google right here. Well, Bernie was in the music business and in the 1930's there was a Blues Records Company label by the name of _Moon Rise_."

"You don't say..." John stated, risking a swift glance back to the woman in heavy concentrating; hand moving swiftly but with precision and great care.

"The owner, Marcus Moony, is still alive." Zed started again; also looking back at the blond woman. "We could go pay him a visit..."

"Yes." John muttered. "Yes, we could..."

* * *

During the conversation with Marcus, they had locked all the doors on the truck and left the untouchable woman inside; still drawing away. She was on her third page of artwork and had was seeing things flash before her eyes that she couldn't draw them all down. One image that kept reoccurring was one of a woman - that she supposed was her - in a white gown that touched the floor and covered in golden jewelry, hand latched onto a woman's forehead and the woman's eyes glowing blue. A blue, flowing mass was softly coming from the woman mouth and into her other self's heart- which was also glowing blue under the skin. Her own golden hair fell to her hips in soft curls and her eyes were completely blue, but it was bright and icy. It seemed like she was stealing the woman's very soul and the woman (who was apparently another Angel) had her wings in full view as the white feathers turned an ugly, burnt-like black.

She suddenly let go of the woman's forehead and let her drop without a single care in her face. The woman's eyes became clear and full of hatred; trying to burn holes in her vision self's head and bring her black wings coming around her body. "You should be thankful that our Father is a caring being." She assumed the vision was talking about God. "Otherwise, you may've lost your wings all together." A promise. Not a threat.

"You'll pay for what you've done to me, Anachel..." The woman spoke in a voice that dripped venom. Anachel's face turned soft and she finally saw some of herself in the Angel.

"It didn't have to be this way. You knew that. I tried to give you a second chance, but Father forbade it because you continued to feed the evil seeding itself inside of you." Anachel put out her hand and a hole appeared through Heaven's seemingly-invisible floor. Her hand whipped to the side and the Fallen Angel fell through the hole. "You have already made me pay..." Anachel muttered as the man she had been seeing glimpses of put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's time, sister." His voice was choked. "It is time for you too..." He trailed off, not able to finish the sentence, as Anachel placed her hand over his own.

"I know, Gabriel." Gabriel? The Arch Angel? "I know what I must do."

* * *

"Feeling any better, love?" John questioned when they climbed back into the truck. Anna smiled and nodded quickly; receiving a quick one in return from the Warlock.

"Much better, thank you John." She didn't mention the faint burning sensation in her back as she put the art supplied neatly to the side; holding the box again. She didn't comment further and they didn't press anything. Anna could see John would be having words with her later. They drove in silence into the night, Anna not questioning where they were going, until Zed spoke up.

"You recognized the name Marcus mentioned, didn't you?" She questioned. "Fell?"

"You remember I said that Bernie found some real stars?" He asked and Zed muttered a 'yeah' in almost a groaning noise. "The brightest was a metal head named Ian Fell."

"Sold his soul." She stated and Anna became very confused. Sold his soul? As in, to the Devil? She shook her head and leaned back into the chair. The stupid things people did for success amazed her. Tiredness suddenly overtook her and Anna's eyes fell closed; falling into a deep sleep filled with what would become memories.

* * *

John helped Anna up and over the high fence of the mansion; following Zed as they ran toward the house. Anna had woken up with a start and not asked for permission to come with them; but simply got out of the car and they got the message. The box was safely inside a large pocket on the inside her coat and out of harm's way in case she did need whatever was in it. When they arrived at the door, John let out a hissing breath. "The smack tosser..." He muttered angrily before opening the door loudly; Anna refraining giggles behind him at the statement. The man was playing his guitar loudly - hurting Anna's ears as they marched towards him. John took off in a run, yelling "Bloody amateur!" Smashing through the glass and pinning the man against the wall, Anna and Zed ran after him. Not wanting the man to get hurt and to check to see if John was okay.

As John was ranting to the man, Anna saw Zed plug her nose for a few second. "John, something's going on... I keep smelling Jasmine." John, obviously, was not paying attention. Not listening to what anyone was saying, Anna whipped around (hand inside the box), wrapping around what felt like a handle and saw a woman with short blond hair about to load her gun.

"I wouldn't do that..." She whispered and walked toward the woman gently. Something clouded over in the woman's eyes and Anna somehow learnt everything about the woman that she needed. "You, Jasmine Fell, made the deal?"

"Yes..." Jasmine had the same tone. Anna reached over - hand out of the box - and took the gun out of her hand; placing it on the floor.

"John, our dealer is over here."

They all turned and John snorted. "Jasmine Fell. Off-key back up singer and loyal spouse. Ain't love grand?"

"Jasmine!" Ian walked towards his Wife; stopping when Anna took Jasmine's hand and turned to face him. "Do we know these people?" A head shake came as response.

"We're not here to hurt you." Zed spoke calmly and Anna's picked up the gun; tossing it to her friend.

"Oh don't be so sure." John remarked. "Night's still young and Bernie's still dead."

"Is this a nightmare?" Jasmine asked - close to tears - and Anna shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, Jasmine. It would be nicer if it was, but it isn't. We'll try to-"

"Tell me what's going on, please." Ian interrupted; making Anna shoot him a look that made him cringe.

"Yeah, please do." John began; moving forward. "Tell him. Tell him how you entered a deal you're now trying to break at the cost of other people's lives-"

"John-" Anna tried to get a word in, but stopped when he held up his hand.

"- Just so you could climb the charts." The married couple backed away as he continued to approach; his aura feeling freeing to the small, blond woman.

"That's not it." Jasmine argued.

"No, of course, because the money really hurt your lifestyle , didn't it? The mega-mansion, the shiny clothes - did you even bother to check the price tag of those shoes?"

"Ian was dying!" Jasmine stated and Anna softened. "He had cancer!" John sighed and turned to face the other women.

"Didn't see that one comin'." He sat down - Anna plopping down beside him to offer comfort - and Zed started talking to them again.

"You sacrificed your soul to save his life..." Jasmine nodded quickly and John looked up at her, indicating with his eyes.

"Show him the contract, love." He spoke and Anna frowned.

"I thought that was your name for me. Not every other woman alive." She muttered into his ear.

"British thing. I'll think of a separate one for you later." He muttered back and she smiled slightly; Jasmine collecting the contract. She handed it to her husband, who looked at it in disbelief, before unrolling it.

They continued to talk about the deal and the Acetate, but Anna wasn't amongst the conversation. Her eyes were glued to a full-length mirror in the corner of the room. Jasmine had faded from the mirror and now the man fro her dreams - this so called 'Gabriel'-was smiling in a way only described as mischief. He gave her a cheeky smile and a wave, before vanishing away. John was giving Jasmine a hug and Anna saw him slip the needle from earlier into her jacket. "You two-" He gestured to the women. "Stay here with the Fell's. I have to do this alone."

"John-" Anna protested, receiving a sharp look in response.

"You ain't coming. I ain't having you get hurt. End of story."

* * *

Soon enough, they were sat on the couches in silence. Anna was toying with the box again - now on her lap - and was receiving looks of interest. As Ian went to ask what it was, Blues music filled the air. "What's that music?" Zed asked and horror covered Jasmine's face.

"Oh my God... Juliela!*" She ran into the main room, followed by the others, to see Juliela standing over the Record Player; listening to the Acetate. Her parents pulled her away and Zed took the needle off the Acetate. Anna stood in the doorway, hand gripped so tight around the box as she stared at the Record. The bond between her and whatever was in the box was a lot stronger now; the power ebbing through her and Anna knew exactly what she would be using the item for...

"Will she be okay?" Ian kept asking and his daughter's eyes landed on the blond woman. She smiled in relief and pointed weakly.

"Angel..." She muttered clearly; falling unconscious and Anna nodded.

"Something tells me she'll be just fine."

* * *

Zed hung up the phone with Chas - after Anna had said a couple words to him - and she smiled at both Jasmine and her friend. Like John, Zed certainly had some questions she wanted to ask the small woman. "How Juliela?"

"She's okay." Jasmine responded; sounding very relieved. "Finally asleep."

The doors burst open and two men came bursting in; guns in hand. Everyone panicked - Anna hiding behind one of the pillars - as they held the others at gunpoint. "Don't move!" One yelled and Anna refrained the urge to roll her eyes. _'Yes, because you pointed a loaded and deadly weapon at them means they'll try and leave...' _"I'mma making this simple..." He continued. "Give us the Acetate or everyone dies."

"What Acetate?" Zed asked him; Anna holding her breath when she saw the man stride closer to her friend with his gun pointed directly at her. Her hand closed around the handle of the item in her pocket again; ready to finally pull it out.

"Don't waste my time..." He muttered angrily; pulling out Jasmine's phone that John had taken. Zed looked him in the eye.

"You don't understand. It's very dangerous." The other man fired a shot into the ceiling - Anna pulling out the item a little bit further.

"Give it to us!" He yelled and the Fell's immediately agreed. Anna shook her head ever-so-slightly.

"It's in there!" Jasmine cried and the man walked in swiftly; coming back with the Acetate. Anna didn't moved quick enough and the man noticed her; grabbing her arm and yanking her arm. Instead of fighting, Anna immediately let go of the handle of the item so she wouldn't seem suspicious of carrying a firearm.

"This one was trying to hide from us!" He cried and pulled her far too close to him for her liking. Her face twisted to show her disgust and he laughed. "She's a real cutie, you know." He pushed her toward the other man - he caught her by the elbow - and he smirked down at her in a way she really didn't like.

"I'm sure the Boss won't mind if we took a little trophy for all our hard work..."

"Leave her alone." Zed spoke up and the chubby man advanced towards her. His companion grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Boss said keep it clean. We got what we needed and a little something extra. Let's go."

Still pointing their guns, the men left with Anna in tow; with only her eyes to tell the that everything would be okay. "Anna..."

"Angel." Was all she replied with and let her eyes drift to the pocket she kept the item...

* * *

~*~ = Can't spell it.

Waddup ma Unicorns?

**Sheesh! That took awhile!**

Hope you enjoyed!

I thoroughly enjoyed writing it!

Review if you like it!

Follow/Favourite if you really like it

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhliiingggssss!

0^0 Weasel!


End file.
